The lord of the Rings's!
by Inufreak777
Summary: Another ring? no way! not after what happened with the last one! Chapt. 8 will soon be up!
1. Default Chapter

Frodo sat at home, 5 years after the Ring had been destroyed, pondering what to do on his adventure with Merry, Pippin and Sam. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He yelled. He heard the door open, and the footsteps of someone coming into the room. "Gandalf! How are you, my good friend?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, how are you, Mr. Baggins?"  
  
"Gandalf, I'm great! Me, Merry, Pippin, and Sam are going on an adventure today."  
  
"Where to, Frodo?"  
  
He puzzled on that for a moment, before replying, "I have no Idea, really, but I think we're going to go to Rivendell, and from there, travel to Gondor. We don't mind the long walk. It'll be quite invigorating. Plus, I want to check with Aragorn, to see how he's fairing after all these years."  
  
"And you don't have enough courtesy to ask me to come along? I'm just as good company as those two troublemakers Merry and Pippin, am I not?"  
  
"Even better in my opinion," he whispered, then more loudly, said, "of course you can come!"  
  
Gandalf sat back laughing, as he took out his pipe, and, lighting it, he began making smoke rings as he gazed at Frodo.  
  
Frodo was staring quite frightened from the smoke rings. Gandalf was astonished.  
  
"Frodo, what's the matter my dear boy?"  
  
Suddenly being pulled from his thoughts of the ring, he replied, "I'm sorry, Gandalf, it's just ever since the Ring was destroyed, I can't even think about anything ring-shaped."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, I understand. Now, I must ask you, when do we depart for the adventure?"  
  
"On the 26th of October, if that's okay with you, Gandalf."  
  
"Ah, a most excellent date, I will be here at 11 o'clock sharp."  
  
"Wonderful! And we'll leave at 12."  
  
As Gandalf got up to leave, he turned to Frodo, and with a smile, grabbed his staff from the rack, and left.  
  
As Frodo sat gazing at the chandelier, he fell into thoughts. He was in the fires of Mordor, in the pits of Mount Doom, as he was going to destroy the Ring. Suddenly, a fear came over him, an obsession to keep the Ring. He was snapped back into reality as Sam popped up right in front of him, and was delighted after hearing from Gandalf that the wizard coming on the adventure.  
  
Suddenly, an idea popped up in Frodo's mind.  
  
"Sam! I just thought of something! Since Gandalf's coming with us to Gondor, we can get the rest of the fellowship, also! Come on, Sam, think about it, seeing Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn again would be so fun! We'd reunite for one more adventure! So. what do you say, Sam?"  
  
"Great idea, Frodo! Let's send a message to Legolas and Gimli right now!" 


	2. The 2nd Fellowship of the Ring

The call for them went out a week before the adventure. On the 25th of October, there was a knock on Frodo's door. He went to the door, expecting Gandalf to be there, to know what to bring. Wizards want to be very precise most of the time. He opened the door, and Gandalf was right there, of course.  
  
"Hello, Gandalf, what brings you to my door a day early?" Frodo asked, already knowing the answer. He seemed out of breath. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Frodo, there is a problem in the land of Mordor. After all that's been going on there, I think that. that. I think." He stumbled.  
  
"Gandalf, get on with it already!"  
  
"The ring has *returned* Frodo." He stared into the hobbit's eyes, as he saw the fright and terror swirling in them. All to suddenly, Frodo was at Mount Doom again, going to drop the ring into the fire.  
  
"NO! It's mine!" He screamed. He put it on, and disappeared.  
  
"Frodo! Snap out of it! We need to go to Rivendell, now!" Gandalf shook him. Then, Frodo was back in his house, with Gandalf in front of him, shaking him senseless.  
  
"Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli are on their way right now, give them one day to get here, and then we'll go."  
  
"Yes, fine, but Frodo, if they're not here by tomorrow, we must leave without them."  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* There wa a loud knock on the door. Frodo went to answer it. He looked down, and saw a small dwarf. Then he looked up, and saw an elf. "Legolas! Gimli! You're here! We must go to Riven-"  
  
"We know, we already got the other 3 hobbits, let's go!" And they set off, the Fellowship, back together again. 


	3. The Nine's Return

So the Fellowship set off for Rivendell. As they left the Shire, the hobbit's looked back, gazing at their town, because they knew very well that they might not comeback for a long while after they got to Rivendell. They took a stop at the Prancing Pony Inn at Bree.  
  
"Finally, you're here! It took you guys long enough. Ah! Legolas and Gimli have come, too! Excellent." They heard the voice say, and as they turned around, they knew that voice. Frodo could know who it was from a mile away.  
  
"Aragorn! You're here? I thought you'd be at Gondor!" He smiled widely, but was still wondering why he wasn't at Gondor.  
  
"When I heard about the Ring's return, I had to come back, we might go back to where we were before, with Sauron's return, we could need all the help we could get."  
  
"Well, I for one, am glad you're here!" The dwarf Gimli said happily.  
  
"And I, also." Legolas added.  
  
"Well then, let's go to Rivendell!" Aragorn said. As they left the Inn, they heard a cry from one of the villagers coming into the town.  
  
"The Nine! The Nine have awoken! Run for your lives!" he screamed as he ran throught the town. The fellowship looked at each other for a moment, before getting on their horses, and rode off to Rivendell as fast as they could.  
  
"Frodo and the others should've been here by now, what's wrong?! I think something very serious is happening over there." Elrond pondered out loud, sitting in his chair.  
  
The Fellowship was stopped at Weathertop by a loud screech that was so devastating to the soul, that it pierced the very depths of the heart. They felt the presence of evil all around them, and drew their swords. Frodo's heart almost stopped at the screech. "Ringwraiths." he whispered.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
Frodo shouted, "Ringwraiths! They're here! We're surrounded!" He drew his sword also, as they saw them. The Nine, coming in from all angles.  
  
"Diee. King of Gondor. Dieee." they hissed.  
  
"Aragorn, they're after you!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"I know," he replied, "They followed me here." Frodo let out a cry as a Ringwraith came at him from the left. It stabbed at Frodo, just as he moved out of the way. Then Frodo dove under it and thrust his sword through its stomach. He managed to move before it fell on him. Aragorn hopped in front of the hobbit, as three more came at him. Sam, Pippin and Merry hopped beside Frodo and they fought off two more of them Gimli came to assist Aragorn with the three, as Gandalf ran to the top of the tower and chanted a spell. Legolas hopped onto a huge boulder and took out his bow. He took aim, and let the arrow fly. He knew he hit his mark when he heard a shriek of pain come out of one of the Ringwraiths. Then he hopped off of the boulder as the other three came at him. He drew his daggers, and rushed into battle. Gandalf was almost done chanting his spell, as he hoped that they held on a little longer. Legolas jumped into battle, as the Ringwraiths drew their swords. He leaped over one of them, turned around and stabbed it in the back, shoving his daggers far into its body. When he pulled them out, he was surprised to see that there was no blood on them. He was so involved in the confusion of the missing blood, that he didn't notice a Ringwraith coming up behind him.  
  
"Legolas! Look out! There's a-"  
  
But it was too late. The Ringwraith stabbed into his chest, as Legolas fell. Aragorn turned around only to be stabbed in the back as well. Gimli stood over the body of Aragorn, fighting both for Aragorn's life, and his own.the hobit's ran over to Legolas to help him. "Comeltey!" Gandalf had finished his spell. All of the Ringwraiths immediately blew up in flames, as they ran away. Then the hobbit's got on their horses, as Gandalf quickly grabbed Aragorn onto his horse, and Gimli took Legolas on theirs. They reached Rivendell the next morning. Legolas and Aragorn were getting healed by Elrond, as the Fellowship relaxed, finally in the stronghold of Rivendell. 


	4. The return of a friend

Gimli sat by Legolas for hours, watching him rest. Legolas's eyes stirred, as he opened them slowly. His head hurt badly, and he wondered what happened. "Gimli?" he asked.  
  
"Legolas! You're awake! How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts a bit, but other than that, I'm fine." He replied.  
  
"We're in Rivendell now, do you want me to get the others?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to see them." As Gimli went to get the Fellowship, Legolas remembered what had happened with the Ringwraiths. He was suddenly fighting them, as one came behind him and stabbed his chest. He looked over and saw Aragorn sleeping peacefully beside him, with Arwen beside him. "Arwen, is Aragorn okay?" he asked.  
  
"He will be fine, friend, but you must rest, also." She replied softly.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship came in, and they had all talked to Legolas for quite a while, when Elrond entered the room. He woke Aragorn gently, and told him and Legolas that it was time for the Council. As they entered the room where it was last held, they all sat down. The Fellowship had no clue who they would meet next.  
  
"Hello, little one, how are you?" he asked Frodo.  
  
*I know that voice from somewhere.* he looked over, and he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" He ran back down the path to where they left yelling his name, "Guess who I found! He's back! I thought he died!"  
  
He ran up the path and came back a few minutes later with the whole Fellowship with him. Then they saw him. It couldn't be. He died too long ago. but it was!  
  
"Boromir!" Merry and Pippin yelled in unison, running over to him, and showing them their new swords.  
  
"Welcome back! I'd never thought I'd see you again, didn't you die?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I did, almost, I wasn't actually dead, though. When you guys put me in the boat, I drifted onto the shores of a village, and they healed me. Now with the Ring's return, I knew I had to come back. You guys are going to need all the help you can get!"  
  
"Now now, let's take council, and then we will decide where we are going with this." Elrond proposed.  
  
They all took thought in the second Council of Elrond. They proposed an idea to go and get the ring from the Elves of Mirkwood, who had it right now. The original nine of The Fellowship had planned on going together, so they set off. Before they left, Elrond stopped them. "Be on your guard. Just between us, that is not The Ring. It is another ring, more powerful than the first. The Ringwraiths will be more powerful, along with the orcs, and Uruk Hai, so be very wary, nothing is what it seems." With that said, he left the Fellowship to prepare for the long journey ahead.  
  
They began their journey, traveling to the Mirkwood Forest. On the way, they saw Beorn, traveling along the path. They didn't bother him, and decided to go right by, so as not to be a pain. They reached the edge of Mirkwood Forest by the end of the day. As they entered, it was very dark, so they couldn't see very well. Little did they know what the woods had in store for them.  
  
Ok, u guys, this is gonna be waaaaaaay longer than I expected, this'll be at least a 20 chapter. But u guys don't mind, do ya? 


	5. Mirkwood Forest

Deep in the foul woodlands of Mirkwood, in the dark crevasse of a cliff, laid the biggest spider ever seen, at least thirteen feet wide, and twenty- eight feet long. She was nurturing her young, and trying to find food, as she gazed down, she saw a group of creatures. "An elf," she hissed, "very chewy, and a dwarf, very plump and filling, aha! Humans, very scrawny, but tasty nonetheless, and, what are those? They look like little humans, oh well, I guess they're worth a try."  
  
"Stop! I hear something!" Legolas whispered to the fellowship urgently, "It's coming down the cliff! LOOK OUT!!" He screamed. Out of nowhere, the biggest, ugliest spider came off the cliff edge, and knocked a tree over using nothing but its massive bulk. Immediately, it dove towards the Fellowship, as they scattered in all directions. Legolas took out his bow, and hopping onto a tree limb, drew an arrow to the string. He shot the spider and destroyed one of its eyes. It screeched in pain as it fell backwards. That's when Sting came out. Frodo dove on top of it, and thrust Sting into the cavity of the spider. Quickly, it howled in pain, and thrashed about, until it hit the hobbit off of her. Then, blindly, it made a rush towards the arrows being fired at her. She lunged at Legolas, and bit him on the shoulder. Aragorn snuck up behind the spider, and jumped onto her back, stabbing furiously at her eyes. Soon enough, all her eyes were bleeding green blood from them. She swung her legs blindly, in an effort to hit her attackers. The hobbits were under her stabbing upwards, and twisting their swords from her stomach. She collapsed under the pressure just as the hobbits got out of the way. It was over, for now. Before she died, she let out a violent screech that made the Fellowship holler in pain, and grab their ears to shut out the mad sound. Then they heard another noise coming from the mountain, after the screech had ended. Millions and millions of feet were heard. There were hundreds of spiders coming over the cliff!!  
  
"There are hundreds of them!" Frodo yelled, "They're everywhere!" Soon enough they were surrounded, and had nowhere to go. Legolas took out his elfin daggers, and put his bow behind him. He swung them violently as he charged out into the middle of things. Aragorn was right behind him, drawing his sword and jumping into the array of spiders. Gimli drew his axe, and with a yell, ran up to the spiders and started hacking away.  
  
"CHAAAAARRRGGEEE!!!" Merry and Pippen yelled in unison as all four hobbits went to help their friends. Gandalf hopped onto a tree limb, and thrust his staff into the air, chanting a spell. Boromir got out his sword and shield, and assisted the hobbits. The hobbits working together, and Boromir were enough to drive back the spiders coming from the west. As Legolas and Aragorn, accompanied by Gimli were surrounded, slashing and hacking at the spiders. Soon enough, the spiders were all in a hectic state, and had no clue what to do in all the confusion of being overpowered by nine creatures! They retreated quickly, and went crashing through the woods, screeching and hollering wildly. Little did the Fellowship know that there was much greater forces with spiders to be had later on.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long, I was grounded, and I'll only be on Fridays through Sundays to update, sorry! C ya guys later! 


	6. Crashes and Smashes

As the Fellowship trudged through the forest in line, Legolas was very intent on listening for any noise around them after what had happened. Gimli walked along, munching on some bread. Frodo, Sam, and Boromir were walking side-by-side, wondering where to go next. Gandalf was out in front with his staff ablaze, leading the path. Legolas' ears pricked up on end. "There is something over there!" He pointed over to the west, when a huge troll came out from behind a tree.  
  
He grabbed the tree and threw it at Legolas. It was a very ugly creature. It had a hideous face mingled with rage and fury. He had two huge fangs sticking down to his neck, a huge head with bulging eyes, with nothing but holes for ears. His arms dragged to the floor, as he walked along.  
  
He took up a huge spiked club, and crushed the tree like a twig. He charged at the Fellowship, and they scattered. The four hobbits and Gimli went right, while Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and Legolas went left.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Gimli yelled. He dodged the spiked club, and threw one of his pocket axes at the beast. (you know, the small ones he's always carrying around with him for no apparent reason? Yeah, those. I know you do.)  
  
It groaned loudly as it fell back onto the tree, and snapped it again.  
  
Legolas took out his daggers, jumping up onto the beast's head. He stabbed viciously at its eyes, as it got up, grabbed him, and threw him into a tree. Green blood was dripping from its eyes now, and it couldn't see at all. It swung its club blindly.  
  
Gandalf took out Glamdring and jumped up onto the beast's arm. As it raised its club, he hopped onto the beast's head. He attacked the beast's shoulder, stabbing Glamdring deep into the beast's collarbone. It roared wildly, jumping up and down, it threw Gandalf to the ground.  
  
Legolas got back up, and charged the beast from behind. Using the only dagger he had left, (the other one is still stuck in the beast's eye) he stabbed its eye out. It rolled on the ground, as he got thrown onto the ground. The beast fell on top of Legolas, dead.  
  
"NO! LEGOLAS!" Gimli yelled. He jumped from behind the rock he was hiding behind, and rushed over to him. The dwarf couldn't lift the massive body by himself, so the whole Fellowship got beside him.  
  
As they rolled it over, Legolas appeared to be unconscious. They made a stretcher out of some logs, and some rope they found in Sam's pack. (as in the 2nd book, where he took out the rope to scale down the mountain. You guys remember that, right?)  
  
Okay you guys, that's it. From now on, I'm only updating on Saturdays. Toodles!!! 


	7. Singing in the Trees

They had to cross a stream as they reached a clearing ahead. "Now, how are we supposed to get past this with an unconscious elf?" Aragorn asked, looking at the still lifeless body of Legolas. "Any ideas Gimli? Gandalf? Frodo? Sam?" The all shook their heads no.  
  
"Wait, maybe if we could use the stretcher as a bridge and supply it with more logs, we can carry Legolas over with us!" Merry yelled.  
  
"What a great idea!" Pippen added.  
  
"Shhhh. not so loud, remember the troll? And the spiders? I'm betting that those aren't the only evil things in this forest. So be quiet!" Gandalf insisted.  
  
"Sorry." They both mumbled.  
  
They ended up going with Merry's idea, and crossed the bridge using the stretcher. After they had gotten over safely, they grabbed the stretcher and rolled Legolas back onto it. They continued walking until they reached a fork in the path. "So, where to now?" Frodo asked. The unfortunate thing was, no one really knew where to go next. Then, they heard singing.  
  
Do they dare go left, Or dare go right, One leads to freedom, The other sheer fright. So which will they choose, The left or the right? One path will lead harmless, And one our delight.  
  
Then they heard hideous cackling from the trees, as they began to shake. They raced out of there, as Legolas rolled over. Merry stared down at him. "Legolas. wake up!" Legolas stirred, and then opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Wh-What? Who? Where are we you guys?" He asked as he got up slowly.  
  
"It's about time, Master Elf, you've been unconscious for over a day!" Aragorn informed him.  
  
"HOW?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He screamed. Then he sat back down on the stretcher, and said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot, the troll, that's right."  
  
"Welcome back, Legolas." Boromir greeted, "It's about time you got up!"  
  
"Now let's go! We're to move quick if to get away from whatever's in those trees." Aragorn warned.  
  
They took off towards the left path, and hoped they were right.  
  
Guys, I don't know where to go. Any help will be highly appreciated! Your name will even be in this fic! I'm not sure whose I'll choose, but only one will win. I might update more, or less, not sure yet. TOODLES! 


End file.
